2 guys plus one more
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Dawn wants to get over Kenny and Ash. She sets off to Iron Island and met a guy named Drew and finds out He is Dating her best friend May! *SAD ENDING! NO COUPLES GET TOGETHER AT THE END! NO GIRL TO GIRL SHIPPING INVOLVED!


2 guys I loved, 2 times I got hurt, 2 times I got loved and 2 times more the pain. It's hard to love someone you don't really love from inside your heart.

Kenny, and Ash. I'm sorry but I don't really love you.

I walked away from Lake Verity, I looked up one last time. I went home came along a poster of a jubilife contest. I wanted to enter just to get rid of sad feelings. Even though I know I'm a top coordinator, I still want to enter. I grabbed all my pokeballs from home and sped off to Jubilife City.

As I was walking, My little penguin jumped off my arms and went near an electric mouse and greeted it Hi!

"Dawn?" A familiar voice said. I looked up to see if it was him.

"Ash" I said silently. He came up near me and gave me a hug.

"Why'd you leave me? We were in a perfect relationship" He spoke.

You see I left him. I was tired of him. He was causing trouble to my life, he always blames it on me. Like the time we got lost on a forest. Yep! He blamed it on me. I kept on asking why me?

I pushed him away from me and ran off to somewhere I'm sure no one would try finding me.

"WAIT DAWN!" Ash screamed from afar.

I continued to run as fast as I can till I bumped into someone. I couldn't see who it was from the tears that I produced.

"Hey! Why isn't it Dee-Dee!" Another familiar voice said. I looked up to him and it was him. Yes it was Kenny

"Kenny?" I said he wiped away my tears.

"Yeah. Why are you crying?" I didn't want to look at him but he forced to go to where I facing at.

"Come on we have to talk. Look whatever happened between me and Zoey was a lie. None of it was true. She was the one who kissed me not me. Please Dawn, look into my eyes and my will say I love you" He said but I can't look into his eyes. I was to tired of becoming hurt. The past kept on haunting me.

I ran away from Kenny like how I did to Ash. I was wishing that I won't bump into nobody and get me hurt again. I ran til I reach Canalave city and took the boat to Iron Island so I can think.

A petal from a rose blew to my face and then a Roselia came up to me. I was thinking it was a petal from its hands but it wasn't. It was a petal from a guy with green hair.

"Sorry about that, the wind is just too windy in here" He said but I stayed quiet for a while.

"Anyways, I'm Drew" He coughed and put his arm out waiting for a handshake but I just stood there.

"I'm actually from Hoenn, I visited Sinnoh to do contest." He said facing the ocean.

"Do you…. Um. Know someone named May?" I asked him. His expression on his face became different.

"Um. Yeah. Actually, She's my girlfriend" He faced me and gave a warm smile.

"How'd you know her?" He asked.

"From the Wallace cup" I said.

"The Wallace cup? Wait you're the winner of the Wallace cup like a year ago right?" He smiled

"Yeah." I said

"Nice to meet you. Your name is Dawn right? May said her best battle was with you. She said she'll never forget that battle" He said.

"Yes, my name is Dawn and did she really say that?" I asked looking on to his emerald eyes but his eyes was looking in to the ocean.

"Yeah. You guys became fast friends huh?" He said

"You see I went here to Iron Island to see her. She's training here right now. I bet she wants to see you" He said waiting to see his girlfriend again.

"Um yes I guess so but I really have to go" I tried to sneak away until

"Wait where are you going? This is a ship you can't go anywhere. Plus we'll be there in a few 5 minutes anyways. Tell me do you have a problem?" He asked

"Problem? There's no problem, Why should there be?" I laughed like a crazy person

He was just staring at me and smiled a little.

"All passengers we are in Iron Island. Please step off the boat unless you are goin back to Canalave City" The captain announced.

Drew started to walk but I didn't

"Hey aren't you going down?" He asked

"No. I was actually not suppose to ride the boat but yeah." I said.

"Come on just go down and say hi to May" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit.

He actually held my hand but he dragged me to see his girlfriend. I was depressed that I just met a guy that my friend is dating and I'm in love with him already.

He let go of my hand and grabbed a rose and smelled it. He smile a little and I saw May running to Drew.

"Here she comes" He smiled and then May gave him a big warm hug.

"Here you go beautiful" He handed a rose to May and May blushed.

"Thank you so much!" She smelled the rose and made a face saying fragnance

"Oh Hi Dawn! How are you!" May said.

"Hey May. I'm good, I met Drew in the ship and took me here" I said to her.

"That's great! We can hang out! We haven't hanged out in like forever right!" She said.

"Uh. Yeah that's right" I said sounding despaired

"Are you okay?" May and Drew said simultaneously.

"NO! Okay! NO! Leave me alone!" I ran off because seeing them reminds me of the times I dated Ash or Kenny.

I know running off would do anything but I just want to get away from everything. To be honest. I want to die! Right now! Yes I want to die!

I went near a cliff and looked down. It was full of water and rocks down there.

"Now or Never" I said. I looked at the Sinnoh region from afar and kissed my hand and blew it away. I finally jumped; I closed my eyes and just let my soul rest for a while. I hit something hard and let me just fade away for now.

"DAWN! DAWN! DAWN! Its no use! She won't wake up" I heard from afar.

I opened my eyes and coughed out a little. I saw two people from afar. It was Drew and May.

"Huh?" I stood up. I looked at myself and I thinked no bruises, broken bones?

"What's going on?" I asked

"I'm supposed to be dead right now!" I yelled at them

"NO!" Drew fought back

I remained silent.

"Look! If its a problem we don't seriously know but just problems. They'll all fade away" Drew said

He stood up and walked away.

"I don't wanna see you anymore. If you think just because of that you don't wanna bother seeing you anymore. I'm a sensitive person, to be true I fell for you Dawn" He continued to walk away.

"Wait a second! What about me! I'm here you can't just say that in front of your girlfriend." May sobbed.

He continued to walk away and never looked back. I placed my hand at May's back.

"I'm sorry May. I didn't mean to. I knew I shouldn't have come here" I said placing out a tear.

"Men they're all the same" May said.

We walked to the Pokemon center and left everything behind.

Me and May traveled to Isshu and left every little past of our lives.


End file.
